


Kind of Blue

by hadesside



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Gift Fic, Hand Job, M/M, Viagra, 口交, 威而鋼, 手淫, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesside/pseuds/hadesside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock出了點狀況，John幫了他一把。（咳）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763552) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> 本文為原作者emmagrant01的文章「Kind of Blue」中文翻譯  
> 感謝作者授權 :)  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/763552
> 
> This is Chinese translation of emmagrant01's "Kind of Blue".  
> Thank you for the permission! 
> 
> 譯註：兩人互傳簡訊的內容為粗體字。

「Mrs. Johnson，我很確定那不是禽流感。」

坐在他辦公桌對面椅子上的老太太憤慨地抽動鼻子，「Dr. Watson，我身上的病症全都符合，這可是網路上說的！我孫子幫忙查資料，他可聰明得很！」

John嘆口氣，勉強擠出一抹微笑，「你最近曾到亞洲旅遊嗎？」

「沒有。」

「你曾接觸過最近剛從亞洲旅遊歸國的人嗎？」

「沒有，但我星期五吃了中國菜！」

John咬緊牙關讓這波不耐平息下去，「你孫子幾歲了？」

「Michael 14歲了！」她得意地笑著，打開皮包，看似想翻找孫子的照片或衛生紙。「他還有兩個妹妹，5歲和9歲，可愛的小甜心們。自從親愛的Harold去年撒手人寰，他們就是我的生命之光。」

「是，他們的確是。你最近見過小孫女們嗎？」

「有啊，他們一起在星期天下午來探望我。」她拿起一條花邊手帕擤鼻子。

John點點頭，把注意力集中在謄寫醫囑的表格上。「你的孫子們有出現什麼症狀嗎？咳嗽？鼻塞？流鼻水？」

Mrs. Johnson眉頭一皺，「嗯，孩子們的鼻水老是流個不停，不是嘛？」

John閉緊嘴唇壓出一抹僵笑，「Mrs. Johnson，你得的是再尋常不過的感冒。只要多休息、多喝水，不出幾天就會好多了。你也可以在回家的路上，順道去藥局拿些疏通鼻子的藥。」

Mrs. Johnson的臉開始脹紅，「我說了，那是禽流感！我發燒了！你看不出來嗎？」

「只是發點小燒。」John對著醫囑表格咕噥。

「我今早還打冷顫，抖個不停！網路說的症狀我全中標了！」

John的手機在口袋裡震動──又來了──對此他悶哼一聲。無論Sherlock想要什麼，他可真是鍥而不捨。

John抬頭看向他的病人，扳起一副最專業的醫師臉孔。「如果你仔細讀過網站的內容，一定知道人和人之間的傳染案例極其稀少。除非你曾親手宰殺最近從亞洲進口的雞隻，否則我難以相信你真得了禽流感。」

「但是──」

「常見的感冒，這就是我的最終診斷。如果你想尋求其他醫生的看法，我同事Dr. Bikram今天傍晚或許還有空檔。」

Mrs. Johnson對著他發怒皺眉並站起身來，「我會考慮看看。」她趾高氣昂地用力踏步離去，一邊嘀咕抱怨全民健康保險的弊端。

John在她身後關上門，嘆口氣。不出兩個禮拜，她肯定會再回來，宣稱又得了其他的絕症。他和Dr. Bikram正在打賭，看老太太什麼時候會衝過來要求檢查前列腺。

他從口袋掏出手機點開螢幕，15分鐘內有三條來自Sherlock的訊息，當然了，還會有誰呢！

**馬上回家，需要你的協助！-SH**

**你預計多久到家？-SH**

**如果有病人，隨便開點抗生素給他就回家。快！-SH**

John把身體沉入辦公桌後的椅子裡，開始回訊息： **你流血了嗎？**

立刻收到回覆，顯然Sherlock正盯著手機等待： **沒。**

John咬咬牙： **我正在工作，我們有過協議。**

**我正面臨無出血的緊急救護狀況，需要你的協助。-SH**

**我對此高度懷疑。你撥999吧！**

過了整整一分鐘，John的手機才再次震動。

**考慮過，已否決。你的技術就夠了。-SH**

「多謝抬舉。」John低聲咕噥。

這時有人敲了診間的門，櫃台接待人員探頭進來，「Dr. Watson？獨立報記者來電，能請你接一下四線電話嗎？我猜是每個禮拜的《最新趨勢》專欄採訪。其他醫生正好都有病人。」

「沒問題，把電話轉過來吧！」他迅速回覆手機訊息： **我絕不會為了7分以下的案子離開辦公室！**

辦公室的電話響了，John拿起話筒。電話另一端的記者問了幾個有關本周特殊病例的問題，他也盡力詳細回答。又傳來震動聲，他舉起手機瞅向螢幕。

**高過7分。**

**按鍵下載檔案**

他按了鍵，嚇得倒抽一口氣。那是張陰莖照。更精確地說，是根勃起的陰莖。John只能驚恐地瞪著手機螢幕呆若木雞。

「Dr. Watson？你還好嗎？」

「沒事，抱歉。」他把手機螢幕朝下砸在辦公桌上，伸手揉揉眼睛，「只是不小心把茶灑到身上。你還有其他問題嗎？」

他設法打發掉後續的電話訪問，腦袋裡的思緒亂成一團。一掛掉電話，馬上又撿起手機查看。那是……Sherlock勃起的陰莖嗎？一定是的，在包皮旁……呃，是照片背景還能瞥見他的睡袍。我操！John甩甩頭，簡直不敢置信。

**請問我該從這張照片看出何種緊急救護狀況？**

手機立刻響起回覆： **我勃起了。-SH**

John對著螢幕用力眨眼： **這算哪門子緊急狀況？**

**它退不掉。-SH**

John忍不住爆笑出聲。他當然不是這個意思……話說回來，難道還有別的意思嗎？ **你有沒有試著擼它幾下？**

**別蠢了，我知道怎麼自慰，這沒用。-SH**

John滿腦子都是Sherlock在沙發上打手槍的畫面，不禁哆嗦了一下。天哪，這真不妙。

**看A片吧！**

再次把手機胡亂塞進口袋裡，開始準備為下一位病人看診。接下來的五分鐘，手機保持令人讚嘆的安靜。

正要幫病人開門時，手機又震動了，他快速瞄一眼螢幕。

**也沒用，你電腦裡的A片無聊又老套。-SH**

John憤恨地咬緊牙關： **那就看GAY片！**

為病人看診時，手機又響了兩次，他耗費了驚人的意志力才沒有在病人離去關上門之前查看手機。

**依然沒用，可能還讓它惡化了。-SH**

**我需要醫療照護！-SH**

John惱怒低吼，這傢伙真的不知道如何自慰嗎？他以為Sherlock已經沒有什麼事能嚇到他了。 **你還試了哪些方法？**

**無視它、冷水澡、想著Anderson。-SH**

John忍不住噴笑，手機再次震動。

****

天殺的！John沒膽子點開來看，光是縮圖就夠讓他明白影片的內容。正想透過簡訊破口大罵時，突然靈光一閃，或許他遺漏了某些重要的訊息。

**你需要怎樣的醫療照護？**

長達一分鐘沒有回音。

**我需要你幫忙解決它。-SH**

**你怎麼會覺得我有辦法解決它？**

**你是這領域的專家。-SH**

John的眉毛都快挑到髮際線了。Sherlock竟然在暗示──他怎麼可能暗示這種事！

**我才不要在午休時間大老遠跑回家幫你打手槍，你一定有辦法自行解決。**

幫下一位病患看診時，他索性把手機藏進辦公桌抽屜裡，無奈仍聽得見接收簡訊的震動聲。

「如果你需要查看手機──」年輕的女患者說。

「不，沒必要，不是什麼重要的事。」他要用最慘絕人寰的方法宰了Sherlock。

五分鐘後，他膽顫心驚地打開抽屜。

**John，求你。-SH**

**別無視我，我知道你聽得見簡訊聲。-SH**

**別無他法之下也傳了簡訊給Lestrade，他回覆：『操！才不要！那是John的工作！』看吧！他也贊成我說的。-SH**

**我真的非常不舒服，這種狀態下無法做任何事。-SH**

**無聊！-SH**

John的手指在螢幕上徘徊，準備告訴Sherlock接下來一整天都要把手機關機，突然一個恐怖的念頭劃過腦海：已經超過一個小時，正常情況下，勃起不會持續這麼久。他閉上雙眼，該死！

**你還有什麼事沒告訴我？**

沉默兩分鐘後終於響起震動，他急著看簡訊而差點摔爛手機。

**我吃了威而鋼。**

噢，真他媽天殺的！John很想拿腦袋捶桌。 **為什麼？**

**案子。**

當然了，好吧，「靠！」他憤怒地戳著手機： **我的房間，床頭矮櫃，第一層抽屜，那裡有一管潤滑劑，拿去用吧！**

**一小時前就試過了，我需要醫療照護，我是認真的！求你。**

更多驚恐的想法在腦海裡炸開來，John用力閉上眼。 **你吃了幾顆？**

又是整整一分鐘的沉默，John的手指焦躁地在桌上敲個不停。

**3顆。**

John大吼咒罵。 **我這就回家！**

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

他重新安排接下來的三位預約病患，招了輛計程車直奔貝克街。John衝進門時，Sherlock躺在沙發上，那幅景象正如John預想般的亂七八糟：睡袍大敞、T恤裏外反穿、腰部以下全裸、他的勃起直挺挺地昂首示人。

John脫下外套，跨了四步橫越客廳，放下從醫院帶回來的醫藥箱，靠向Sherlock並直瞪著他的雙眼，「頭會痛嗎？有沒有頭暈？」

「沒。」Sherlock的表情讓John覺得很不爽，這傢伙甚至沒露出一絲一毫的困窘。

John本來想伸手握住Sherlock的手腕，但考慮到那隻手目前所在的位置，還是別碰為妙，便改用手指按住Sherlock脖子上的脈搏。「你的心跳有點快，但還在正常值範圍。我要幫你量血壓。」他伸手去拿醫藥箱。

「John──」

「別吵，Sherlock，現在不是鬧著玩的！你讓自己面臨心肌梗塞和其他突發病症的危險，你怎麼能對自己做出這種事？沒有任何案子值得你用藥過量或害你的身體受到永久損傷！」John胡亂朝Sherlock的胯下比劃。他捲起Sherlock的睡袍袖子，在二頭肌綁上壓脈氣帶。

Sherlock嘆口氣，倒回沙發裡，「我撒了謊，我只吃了一顆。」

John哼了一聲，開始按壓血壓球，「我才不信。現在給老子閉嘴，乖乖讓我量血壓。」

Sherlock的血壓就像脈搏一樣也有點高，但也沒有超出標準值。John一言不發撕下壓脈氣帶，坐在Sherlock身邊空出來的沙發上。

Sherlock嘆氣：「如果我說只吃了正常劑量，你也不會趕回家。」

「你說得對，我只會叫你更用力自慰。」

Sherlock伸手扒了扒頭髮又看向天花板，「我實在不擅長做這檔事，如果是在半睡半醒或很硬的時候還好，但……通常它總是……不知不覺就消退了。」

John噘起嘴吐氣，「但這次沒消退，因為你吃了威而鋼。」

Sherlock咬牙，似乎想堅定自己的決心，「我知道你以前肯定在軍隊裡做過，八成在大學時期也有。我開口請你幫忙真的很過份嗎？」

天吶！John的臉頰一陣燥熱，「但當時還有酒精、腎上腺素和烏漆抹黑的角落！」

「家裡有伏特加，再把窗簾拉上，我想我們也不缺腎上腺素。」Sherlock帶點促狹的口氣，讓John忍不住笑了。

「連A片都不管用？」

「細節太讓人分心，我沒辦法專注到高潮。」

John再次深深吸氣、吐氣，「你怎麼會認為我更有效？」

Sherlock陷入沉默，John轉過去看他。Sherlock用一臉幾近無助的表情瞅著John，他睜大深邃的眼眸，雙脣微張，讓John更驚訝的是，Sherlock竟然臉紅了並把頭撇向一邊去。

喔…… _噢！_

「John，請不要鄙視我。」

「不，當然不會，我只是……你為什麼從沒告訴我？」

Sherlock發出一聲苦笑，又望向別處，「這樣做有什麼好？只會讓你覺得難堪。」

「但你卻認為今天這件事不會？」John終於低頭看著Sherlock的勃起──堅硬、暗沉、明顯不舒服、完全沒有消退的跡象。

「相信我，這是不得已的最終手段。」

John不贊同地悶哼，「不，急診室才是。」

「我不想在官方系統留下陰莖異常勃起的診斷證明。」

「我猜你也不想留下治療紀錄。」這個想法讓John全身一陣顫慄，朋友之間互相手淫當然不是太過份的要求，是個可行的選項。John深呼吸後說：「好吧！給我一分鐘，馬上回來。」

John感覺到Sherlock的雙眼一路盯著他走進浴室，那灼熱的視線甚至能把浴室牆壁燒出一個洞。John洗了手，瞪著自己在鏡子裡的倒影足足有一分鐘之久。只是打手槍罷了，他可是經驗老到，又不是什麼大不了的事。只要幫某人達到高潮，而且這次還是為了正當理由。為何他會如此猶豫不決？

不管了，早死早超生。John走回沙發，坐在Sherlock身邊，強迫自己看著他的雙眼，伸出手說：「把潤滑劑給我。」

Sherlock近乎滑稽地瞪大眼睛，急忙在沙發和靠墊之間慌忙摸索一陣才找到那管潤滑劑，而且緊張得全身僵直。John這才意識到：如果這樣還不能解決，Sherlock真的就有大麻煩了。

John無論如何也要確保這一招有效。

「放輕鬆，好嗎？我對這檔事還挺拿手的，至少評價不差。」John咧嘴笑，在左手擠上一些潤滑劑。

Sherlock點點頭，卻無法放鬆，整個人似乎更僵硬了。

John繞到沙發旁，伸出右手撫上Sherlock的臉頰，「看著我，沒事的。」

Sherlock回瞪他，John的另一隻手往下滑到Sherlock的陰莖上。Sherlock的嘴巴因下身傳來的觸感而微張，雙眼也眨個不停。

「哦我的天啊！」

從那張嘴流洩出的呻吟── _靠！_ 一股突如其來的慾望流竄過John的全身。他低頭望向Sherlock的陰莖，看著自己的手緩慢地在堅挺硬柱上滑動，輕扯著包皮，拇指在龜頭上劃圈，把潤滑劑塗滿整根陰莖。這畫面遠比他的想像還更情色。

John已經很久沒幫別人手淫，Sherlock猜中他曾在軍隊裡做過：最後一次是一位名叫Charles的下士，比他年輕近十歲，有雀斑、稚氣又漂亮，宣稱自己從沒跟男人做過，雖然稍後他幫John口 交的技巧似乎太過老練，但John也沒啥好抱怨的。

John現在更是毫無怨言，他的手一邊在Sherlock的陰莖上下動作，視線也忙著在Sherlock的下半身和臉部表情之間來回巡梭。Sherlock已經渾然忘我，全身潮紅又妖豔美麗。John從來不知道Sherlock能夠如此性感，也不敢妄想Sherlock會對親密接觸產生絲毫興趣。

John的手試著變換抓握的角度，引來Sherlock低呼：「操！」這瞬間，John也硬了。

就豁出去吧──

John俯身向前，直到兩人之間的距離近得能夠感受Sherlock身上的熱氣，Sherlock也轉過頭來看著John。在Sherlock睜大的眼眸裡，瞳孔急速擴張，呼吸也更粗重，John從來沒見過Sherlock如此撩人的一面。

在John的理智斷線之前，他的嘴早已不由自主地貼上Sherlock的。Sherlock嚇一跳，從鼻子傳來一陣尖銳的吸氣聲，卻沒有拒絕，放任John的舌尖鑽過他的雙唇。Sherlock發出一聲溫柔的低吟，一隻手環抱住John的後腦勺，John立刻迷失在唇舌的繾綣之中。Sherlock的吻技超乎John的預期──沒錯，曾有過那麼一兩次，當他們一起解決了拍案叫絕的案子後，John會在洗澡時想著Sherlock自慰。

John吻到差點忘了手上的動作，他趕緊拉開兩人緊貼的雙唇，低頭看向Sherlock的陰莖。

「你喜歡嗎？」

Sherlock把頭枕在沙發靠墊上，「我不知……那、那很好。」

John加快了手上撸動的速度，另一隻手的大拇指則在Sherlock的脖子上來回輕撫。

「噢，這樣更好。」

John得意地竊笑，靠向Sherlock的耳朵旁低語：「可惜這次我們不能慢慢來，不然我很想在你身上做實驗，看什麼樣的刺激能讓你爽翻天。老天，我簡直等不及要看你射了！」

Sherlock閉上眼，「哦，天吶！」

「操！看看你，Sherlock Holmes，永遠那麼完美、理性又冷酷，但我光用手指就能瓦解你，信不信？」John的舌頭舔過Sherlock的耳廓，「你等著看我的嘴還能做出什麼事來。」

Sherlock倏地睜大眼，突然抬起下身頂向John握住陰莖的拳頭，John的手也在堅挺的頂端快速來回撸動。

「對，就是這樣！」John粗聲呢喃，他的額頭抵著Sherlock的太陽穴，他的視線緊緊纏繞在拳頭裡不停上下隱現的龜 頭，「天啊，我想要你！現在我的腦袋一片混亂，但我他媽 的想要你！想看你射，想讓你射，想──」

Sherlock嘶吼出聲，下身猛然前挺，John的手沒有停止，他陶醉地看著Sherlock張著嘴、雙眼緊閉，感受到一股溫熱的滑液噴滿整個手掌心──老天啊，他做了！他竟然讓Sherlock射了，現在他這輩子從來沒這麼興奮過。

John拿Sherlock的睡袍擦手，隨後歪坐在沙發上，開始動手解開褲頭。他抬起下半身一口氣脫掉褲子，伸手握住自己硬到發痛的陰莖。

「不，等等。」Sherlock出聲並把John推倒，自己則溜到地板上。John還搞不清楚狀況，只見雙腿之間多了一顆黑髮腦袋，他的陰莖則淹沒在一團濕滑的炙熱之中。哦…… _噢！_ 這鐵定不是Sherlock的第一次。

這一切來得太快、太情色又他媽的美妙絕倫。Sherlock清楚知道John急需發洩、需要高潮，所以他沒浪費時間慢慢來。Sherlock用力吸吮，他那神奇靈巧的舌頭讓John只能無助地扯著雙腿間的黑色卷髮，拼命別讓自己爽死在這波快感中。

「哦，操，你的嘴……」John掙扎勉強擠出聲，他的囊袋早已緊繃待發。「你那該死的嘴，我不能……」John再也說不出話，只能在情慾邊緣掙扎。John猛力挺起下身，Sherlock任由他的陰莖捅進喉頭深處，甚至把他噴發的精液悉數吞下。 _哦老天哪！_

Sherlock過了一會兒才放開John的下身，他的雙頰潮紅、嘴唇濕潤、頭髮亂成一團，John從來沒見過如此完美的景象。

「我……你……靠！」John伸手摀住臉大笑。

John再次抬起頭，看見Sherlock的表情在興高采烈和近似恐懼之間擺盪不定。

「那不是你第一次幫人口交。」

Sherlock翻個白眼嗤笑，「不，那不是。」

「如果知道你也會幫人口交，我早該在好幾年前就放棄交女友了。」John笑著說，Sherlock卻沉下臉。John伸出手，「我是認真的，我……」他當然是認真的，老天爺，半小時前他衝進屋裡準備謀殺Sherlock，現在卻開口請Sherlock當他的男朋友。

Sherlock瞪著John伸出來的手，「我們可以維持這樣，你知道，這沒問題。我請你幫忙，你也幫了，我並不期待……」

「你給我閉嘴！」John一把抓住Sherlock的手，把他扯過來按在自己胸前，「吻我！」

Sherlock盯著John，John無法理解他眼神裡的某些情緒。「John，我……」Sherlock欲言又止，緊張地吞口水，然後溫柔吻住John。「好的，」Sherlock在John的唇邊低喃，「好的。」

他們就這樣親吻了好長一段時間，唇瓣輕柔、緩慢地廝磨。John整個人暈呼呼的，他貼著Sherlock的嘴唇輕笑，Sherlock則在兩人之間拉開一點距離看著他。

「你真的想要嗎？」Sherlock一臉防備地問，但John沒錯過他眼裡一閃而過的期待。

「沒錯。」John微笑，聲音裡藏不住濃厚的情感。

「很好，好的。」Sherlock也笑了，耀眼無比。

John突然覺得胃底抽痛一下，想起一個他還沒深入追究的問題，「你怎麼會認為吃了天殺的威而鋼有助於解決案子？」

「我正在思考幾周前Lestrade帶來的那樁偽裝成自殺的謀殺案。」

「就是難倒你的那樁？」John忍不住壞笑。

「我從來沒被難倒過，」Sherlock扳起一臉憤慨，卻又流漏一絲調皮，「我在姐夫身上發現另一種可能的動機。」

「那位已經被逮捕正等候審判的姐夫？」John搖搖頭，「你瘋了，你知道嗎？」

Sherlock賞了他一記眼刀，「對，總之，我想證明他體內的威而鋼藥效符合法醫的報告，除了我自己，我沒有其他實驗對象。」

John大笑，「哈，感謝老天我今天在醫院值班，不然你就會在我的早餐茶裡下藥。」

「別胡說，」Sherlock的表情幾乎能稱得上是罪惡感，「我學到教訓了，我甚至還求了你！」

「好吧，我一點也不遺憾你吃了藥，」John的雙手環過Sherlock的肩膀，「我不後悔。」

「我也不，現在呢？」

John咧嘴笑，這時被扔在他腳邊的褲子裡響起震動，他彎腰撿起手機，不禁皺起眉頭，「15分鐘後我得趕回醫院，你想怎麼打發這段時間？」

「我有一些好主意。」Sherlock笑著把John壓回沙發上，證明他那張嘴有多麼精采絕倫。

 

＜完＞


End file.
